Sing To The Sorrow
by Broken Hearted but Alive
Summary: One Shot about Ron's heartbreak over Hermione's death.


_Summary: One Shot about Ron's grief and gulit over Hermione's death._

_R&R is most greatly appreciated...Con Crit is awesome._

* * *

**Song to the Sorrow**

Water slid down the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure if it was a rain drop or his tear. His entire body was covered in water, but he continued to sit on the ground. He refused to leave the grave site. The night was growing into a cold, and rain soaked summer night. The grave was darker than usually due to the constant down pouring but he could still makes out the name.

The words Hermione Granger were clearly visible in large letters . The years inscribed just below her name was what killed him. Only eighteen years separate the first date from the second. Eighteen years was such a short time for such an amazing human to exists, at least to him.

The guilt he felt was palpable. Everyone tried to convince him it hadn't been his fault. However he knew better than anyone it had been.

_Voldemort was gone, yet the Death Eaters battled on. Neither side was giving up although one side had already lost. He couldn't see Harry or Hermione but he knew Harry had done the impossible. The ground was all he could see or feel and the pain was unbearable but he got up. He couldn't find his wand. He knew he was vulnerable. The cruses were still flying. There were bodies everywhere but he couldn't make them out. He realized it was too late as he saw the Death Eater charging toward him. It felt like he could sense his impending death. He saw the Death Eater form the words to the killing curse, but he didn't die. It took him an eternity to realize the body laying on the ground. The scene played out in front of him before he registered the person who had saved his life, the one who had taken the curse. Her bushy brown hair was the only thing that still seemed alive on her limp body. He could see her wand laying next to her. _

_He snatched up her wand and pointed at the death eater before anyone noticed. The rage and sadness had pushed any other emotions from penetrating his mind. His eyes bore into the Death Eaters. His gaze was burned with hate and rage. He felt the words form and did nothing to stop them. It seemed in that moment the world sped up and slowed down before his very eyes. The Death Eater laid lifeless on the ground. He became painfully aware he had preformed the killing curse. He had taken the life of another human. _

He closed his eyes to block out the grave stone. The fact the he had taken a life still shook him to the core. He knew that the man had been a Death Eater but it still disturbed him. One fact penetrated his mind. He was a murderer. Not only did he kill someone but he was also responsible for the death of someone he loved.

She had been his true love. He had loved her for seven years but waited so long to tell her. It was his stubborn pride that had prevented him from telling her. Even after he told her he still kept his distance. He hadn't wanted to hurt her and he regretted that. He regretted the times he never took her in his arms. All the embraces and I love yous he missed were painfully playing in his mind.

No one had taken her loss as hard as he had. He knew it killed Harry but Harry didn't understand what it was like to have a piece of your soul ripped away from you. She had been his whole heart and now he felt empty. No emotions beyond sadness and guilt were felt by him anymore. His mind constantly wondered back to the funeral.

_The day was cloudy and overcast. He couldn't hear anything but he could see everything clearly. The colors seemed intensified, along with the emotions of the people around him. He couldn't cry because he didn't feel sadness. His confusion and grief were mixed together so he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Everyone seemed beaten. Everyone had lost someone or something of themselves. He was aware of Harry one his left. Harry's face looked petrified, his entire body seemed to be made of stone. His breathing seemed scarse and his eyes were locked on the small white casket ahead of them. The body inside was visible. Hermione laid so peacefully and quite, she looked like an angel. Her unique beauty was visible to all around. Glancing around, he noticed all the sad and breaking hearts. She had been loved by everyone. _

_He couldn't hear what was said, not by Harry or any of the other speakers. He himself had tried to speak but found he couldn't. The emotions got to him or maybe he hadn't even tried. He was finding it hard to remember what had happened and what hadn't. The people blended into a mirage, a colorful back ground to his pain. _

_He was pulled away from her as she was lowered into the ground. He tried to watch as she was lowered away from him however he could see nothing but the concerned faces of those around him. He saw them holding him back but couldn't feel their touch._

_He fought to get to her and try to bring her back to life. His grief stricken mind was racing and thinking up crazy scenarios to bring her back. He could kiss her like sleeping beauty. His true love filled kiss could awaken her. The image of his lips touching hers and then those big brown eyes opening seemed so possible. _

_He pulled away from everyone and sprinted to her casket. He couldn't hear what the people were saying around him. Her resting place was coming closer but something held him back. He could feel a strong hand grasp tightly to his upper arm. He turned to see who's touch it was he could feel. His eyes met the bright green ones that belonged to Harry. _

"_She's not coming back." Was all he could remember hearing that day. _

_Something about those words made him feel weak in the knees and he feel onto the cold ground. The tears he hadn't been able to cry burst through. He didn't care that his entire family was standing near him or that his best friend was sitting inches from him on the ground, able to see every tear. He felt Harry's arm slid across his shoulders. He stayed there for a long while. The rest of the day went by in a haze that he knew he wouldn't remember. _

Not a day had gone by that he had not visited the grave of his love. It had been almost a month but every morning he could been seen sitting there. He never said a word and he didn't leave until some one came to fetch him.

He knew it would only be a matter of moments before someone came to collect him today. The rain was intensifying. The storm, that had been promising to come all day, was nearly there but he didn't move. The rain felt cold against his skin but something about it soothed him. He was mostly just elated he could feel the rain. He had been unable to feel much lately, touch meant nothing to him. He could only feel the cold stone that was Hermione's resting place and the cold rain. He feared he might be dying because everything he felt was cold.

He heard a pop and saw a light shining on Hermione's grave. It was a lantern light and he knew someone had finally come for him. It was darker than he had realized and he couldn't make out the figure. He could only see the lantern and umbrella.

"Ron, come on. Your mother has sent me to bring you home a storm is coming." He heard Harry say.

He didn't move or acknowledge Harry's presence. He stared at her grave until he felt Harry move closer to him. Ron turned his head to look straight into Harry's eyes. Ron knew Harry had crouched down to get a closer.

"You have to stop blaming yourself." Harry said. "No one blames you."

Ron said nothing but turned his gaze away. No matter what anyone said he still blamed himself.

"I miss her too." Harry said, more to himself than to Ron.

Ron turned his gaze back to Harry. He nodded his head in understanding.

Harry stood up and motioned to Ron to leave with him. Ron glanced back at Hermione's grave and slowly got up. He walked slowly over to Harry. Harry smiled and positioned his umbrella over both of their heads. With a quick smile at Ron he walked with him toward the burrow. Slowly they walked away as the storm was heard in the distance. Ron hopped the storm would pass before he returned tomorrow.


End file.
